Why Me?
by xGirlyxxVideoxxxGamexxxGeekxxx
Summary: XXXAurikkuXXX What would happen if Auron and Rikku get stuck in a cave after a snowstorm? Uses both Auron and Rikku's POV'S
1. Chapter 1

Auron's POV

I was so confused these days. I watched shamefully as Rikku jumped around nervously, I knew she was thinking about entering the Thunder Plains. She hated thunder and lightning so she was going to have a rough time with this but this will also give me time to make my move. I mentally scolded myself for such thoughts, she was 17 and I was well that doesn't matter but for god sakes! Do I have no self-preservation? In my own thoughts I didn't realize the group was trying to get going but they couldn't depart without me. I sighed and started towards my own personal hell.

Rikku's POV

I was shaking so bad I thought I was on brothers first built machina. No I didn't the only two things I was thinking about were how ready I was to get out of these stinking thunder plains and Auron. I thought about him so much I get about 2 and ½ hours of sleep a night for about a week. I really need to get over myself he's like 50! And I'm like 17; No he isn't 50 but either way I wouldn't care if he was. I was absorbed in my thoughts and stopped for ½ a second and barely missed a lightning bolt. That did it for me I just collapsed in a pile of shaking Rikku on the ground. I started crying and whimpering and all the sudden the ground was a good distance away. I looked slightly up and too my left and my heart sped up times a zillion! I almost passed out, my head felt like lead and I couldn't feel my legs. Was I having a heart attack? Oh no I thought a trillion and one bad things up that could be happening. Right before a trillion and two I passed out.

I woke up to a loud boom and like the little baby I was I squealed. After it went away I got up and started looking around, oh my lord was it fun! Not only because there was has a fully stocked fridge in the wall with mtn. dew, because Auron's coat was in here. Oh wait... there are his clothes… and his glasses. I put myself on red alert and then I heard it… the shower was running! I started freaking out and running in circles.

"What am I going to do?"

"What am I going to do?"

"What am I going to do?"

"I can't see him naked!"

Auron's POV

I came in with my spare clothes on and saw Rikku running around in circles and screaming… something panicked. I suddenly saw 6 cans of my lying on the floor and I realized what she was doing. I walked over to her and grabbed her she looked at me and screamed "my eyes!"

"Thanks for your support Rikku" and I just started laughing. She stopped and realized I wasn't naked. "Oh sorry for that Auron" she just giggled that adorable laugh and jumped away and put on my glasses. She started toward the door backwards laughing she turned around right as she got to the door and… "Owww" I rushed to her and grabbed her before she hit the ground. I just shook my head and helped her too her feet. I looked down into her eyes to make sure she could focus and didn't have a concussion. She didn't she focused fine, I was about to look away when she got on her tip toes and pecked my lips. She detached my hands from her and she took off down the hall. I couldn't think straight. I walked to the bed and collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

Rikku's POV

I cannot believe that I just did that! I was no longer just walking down the hall I was full on running and pushing people down to get away. From what I do not know but I felt it was necessary so I just kept running. All of a sudden, an arm shot out and knocked me over.

"Watch it jerk!" I yelled to the person who knocked me over

"Going somewhere shorty?" Tidus laughed

"As a matter of fact I am" I scoffed

"Well why don't you take me" He said in a very cheesy deep voice

"As if you're only good for staring at Yuna," I said as I got up and started walking away

"I'll tell Auron," he said menacingly. That measly threat stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Fine, you can come but no questions asked," I stated hollowly and dryly to him.

"You're scared of him aren't you" He teased me. I rolled my eyes and started walking again. He ran to catch up with me while whistling in that annoying I win way. I think we walked almost 5 miles before I turned on him

"I swear to Yevon! If you don't stop that annoying whistling I will make you stop!" I started walking towards him with my godhand on.

"Whoa you don't want to do this," He said with his hands up.

"Oh but don't I? I growled at him "I didn't want you coming so I suggest you better stay out of my way!" He nodded and backed off. About sunset, I started feeling bad about that so I turned around to apologize but he was gone.

"Tidus? Where are you? I started shaking. It was really, cold here and my outfit is not exactly the best for keeping warm. That was when everything started going downhill…

I heard a growl and whirled around, godhand already on. There were six of them, no wait 7, 8, 9… Let us just say there were too many of them for one Rikku. I got three when one snuck up from the back and bit down on my shoulder, hard. I yelped in pain swatting like a lunatic to try to get it off. When I finally did, two were slowly approaching me on each side...

"Well Rikku your screwed" Great, now I am talking to my self… I raised my god hand and closed my eyes ready to go down with a fight when I heard one, two, three squeals. I looked and sighed in relief when I saw Auron going all ninja on the fiends when I heard

"Rikku look out!" I turned around quick enough to have my arm bitten and latched on to by another fiend. I raised my hand and got it square in the head plus… I got dark sphere off it! I helped Auron finish off the rest when I sunk down against the side of a cliff.

"Rikku... are you ok? Those are some pretty nasty bites." He looked at me with these knowing eyes. He came over to me and threw the one healing spell he knew on me. I looked up at him and then quickly looked away… embarrassed. He took off his coat and wrapped it around me then proceeds to sit down next to me and pull me close.

"Auron… what are you"

"Shhhh I can tell you're cold, sore, and tired. Sleep young one" knowing he would not let it go I settled in for some well-needed sleep.

Auron's POV

I was mentally clapping myself on the back. I did something right for once. I swooped in, killed the fiends, healed her, and got her to sleep, in my coat! I pulled her shivering sleeping body closer to me when I got an idea. I started a fire in a nearby cave to keep us warm. I carried her into the cave. She woke up about sunrise confused and disoriented.

"Auron?" She rubbed her eyes and sat up. I turned from my spot on the floor where I was keeping the fire going. She stretched her small body and stood up.

"Yes Rikku?" I busied myself with the fire as not to stare. She walked over to me and leaned over my shoulder.

"You do realize that WE'RE TRAPPED IN HERE!" I looked up at her calmly.

"Really? I didn't notice…" I laughed a little at how ridiculous I sounded. She looked at me, obviously dumbfounded at my tone and glared. She sat down next to me a little cautiously.

"Did you do this on purpose?" She had a suggestive tone in her voice. I was truly shocked about that one.

"Excuse me?" I turned towards her. She had lost all of the child likeness in her eyes.

"You heard me. You seem to be prepared for this. Even then, why can't we just blast our way out of here? "I laughed a little under my breath. I did a go ahead and try it gesture toward the door. She got a look of defiance in her face and huffed toward the cave entrance. She tried for hours it seemed like. Launching white and black magic spells to spin kicks and Godhand smacks. She gave up and slumped down hardly having made a dent in the wall of snow.

"Well maybe you didn't... But how do you explain that little stockpile over there?" She had a point; I did have a little stockpile of wood and food.

"I didn't know how long you would sleep and if you would be hungry when you woke up" She finally looked convinced

"Fine…" She got that look in her eyes that she gets when she steals something good.

"Wanna play truth or dare?"


End file.
